


Casual

by superbats



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, im laughing at the way i typed davids accent, its just set without the killers/entity or something idk, modern au kinda???, theyre gay what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbats/pseuds/superbats
Summary: Some time in the park can be nice.
Relationships: David King/Ace Visconti
Kudos: 16





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> another old piece

Snow fell lightly from the sky, sprinkling down upon them, accumulating on the tree branches they nestled beneath. They sat on the bench they’d cleared off moments prior, bitterly noticing how it was cold and wet, but it’d do for the moments break.

Ace removed his sunglasses with a light sigh, brushing the specks of snow off them with his jacket sleeve, sitting in silence. They’d argued briefly before sitting on the bench to take a moment to settle down, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth, like it always did.

David sat silently, an arm folded over his chest, the other holding a loose cigarette between his forefingers, bringing it to his lips. He’d been trying lately to move away from questionable things towards those that were more conventional-- Such as cigarettes, and alcohol. The gambler hated enabling him by buying them, but he’d take it over the alternative. Ace slipped his shades on quietly, exhaling a cloud of cold air, before beginning to stand up, brushing himself off, a faint smile toying with his lips.

“So, can we continue our little adventure, or are we going to pout on the bench all day?” Ace hoped the other would move on like he was attempting to with his cheeky comment, and it seemed like David wanted nothing to do with him for a moment, having those furrowed brows and a clenched jaw that radiated “I really don’t want to deal with you right now” energy, seemingly irritated with him for even opening his mouth and ruining the silence they’d settled in. But, after a moment of nothing but puffs of smoke between them, David tossed aside the cigarette into the little mound of snow beside the bench and rose to his feet.

“Wasn’t poutin’.” He scoffed at the other for even saying such a thing, though his “brooding” was the equivalent of pouting in Ace’s eyes. David brushed his fingers through his messy hair for a brief moment, before moving around Ace to continue their walk down the path, the older man trailing behind him.

“Sure, sure… Why did you ask to come out here anyway?” Ace attempted to switch the topic as they strolled, trailing after the other, hoping that all would be forgiven from their argument, but alas-

“Don’ matter now, does it?” The conman rolled his eyes at that response, moving now to keep up with the others brisk pace, who slowed down into a leisurely stroll after a brief quiet, as if silently inviting him to walk closer.

“Don’t be like that, David.” Ace let out a sigh at the others silence in response, taking a hold of his arm after a moment, pulling him to a halt. Well, technically David let himself be halted. If not, he would’ve been dragging the other behind him.

“Don’ be like what?” He raised a thick brow at Ace in response, tense under the others slender fingers that gripped his arm, but after a moment the grip loosened and he merely linked arms with him, causing a look of confusion to cross David’s features. The look brought a warm smile to Ace’s face.

“Don’t be a dick. What are we doing out here?” He was straightforward with David now, that cat-like smile spread across his features. David hesitated, before sighing as he began to pull him along, letting their arms remain linked, enjoying the closeness, though he’d always deny such a thing.

“Jus’ wanted ‘ta do somethin’ diff’ent for once, that a pro’lem?” Ah. So David wanted to do something casual for once. That was a surprise for Ace, clear by the way the smile fell from his features as they walked. Normally he was the one that forced David out for… Casual things. Average people activities that didn’t involve alcohol.

“Not at all. I just didn’t take you for the casual sort of fellow,” The conman patted the larger man's arm with his free hand, a soft chuckle leaving him, “Always thought you hated this sort of stuff.”

“Never said I ‘ated it. Just wasn’t used ‘ta it.”

“Well, you’d better start to get use to things like this if you plan to stick around.”

“What’s that ‘posed to mean?”

“Nothing.”


End file.
